User blog:Holokami/Faraday Isles Power Hierarchy
Like all countries, the Faraday Isles has a hierarchy of power. Starting at the top is the most powerful person on the isles, the Chancellor, then going down to the "lowest" positions, the city councils. 'Chancellor' The head of state and head of government of the Faraday Isles, and the head and Chancellor of the First Psychic School of the Faraday Isles. It’s the highest position both politically and academically on the Faraday Isles. The Chancellor runs the Central Council, and can put forward any bills, legislation, e.t.c., that they like, but the Central Council looks at it, and can do two things: Vote to block or pass it, or change it, pass it back to the Chancellor, who then accepts that changes and forwards it again, or changes it again, and puts it forward again. The central council can only bring ideas to the attention of the Chancellor, and cannot put forward anything. Military action which won’t cause war, residential constructions, other construction projects, events, festivals, prices, education matters, and other matters of this type and scale are done as asked for, and don't need to be put through the Central Council, unless the Central Council really feels the need to go against them. *- Professor Lumi Charlotte Faraday, Chr 'Vice-Chancellor' The Vice-Chancellor is the second-highest-ranking official in the line of succession in the executive branch of the Faraday Isles after the Chancellor. Their roles are to oversee procedural matters and the Central Council, and act as its head, casting their tie-breaking vote in cases of deadlocks. They also act as aide and adviser to the Chancellor, act as the Chancellor’s assistant, and take up the role and power of the Chancellor in times the Chancellor is strictly unable to, or is dead, removed, or steps down, until another Chancellor is elected. The Vice-Chancellor can also be called on to act as a spokesperson for the Faraday Isles, or act as a second head of state, who typically meets with other important officials around the world more frequently than the Chancellor, outside of the media’s attention, to build relationships. Anything else is generally down to the desires and needs of the Chancellor and Central Council. *- Eadda Cayce, VChr 'Central Council Lords, Ladies, and Ministers' The Central Council Lords and Ladies, are the Chancellor’s and Vice-Chancellor’s closest members. Each leads a small group of other major ministers (CM) within the central council. The Lords (CLr) and Ladies (CLd) manage their branches of CMs after bills, legislation, e.t.c. have been passed, or the Chancellor has asked for other actions, or started projects, to meet those demands. *-???, CLr **- ???, Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs **- ???, Secretary of State for Education **- ???, Secretary of Science, Technology, and Engineering **- ???, Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government **- ???, Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport *- Lady Mai, CLd **- ???, Chief Financial Minister **- ???, Secretary of State for International Trade and President of the Board of Trade **- ???, Secretary of State for Business, Energy and Industrial Strategy **- ???, Secretary of State for Work and Pensions **- ???, Secretary of State for Transport *- Lady Marcella Beaumont, CLd **- ???, Secretary of State for the Home Department **- ???, Secretary of State for Defence **- ???, Secretary of State for Justice **- ???, Secretary of State for International Psychic Guidance *- ???, CLr **- ???, Secretary of State for Health **- ???, Secretary of State for Environment and Food **- ???, Secretary of State for Rural Affairs **- ???, Secretary of State for Spiritual and Religious Affairs 'Island Representatives' The Island Representatives are elected officials who each represent one the four isles in the Faraday Isles, and act as heads of their island council. Each representative is also joined by an Assistant Island Representative. It’s their official duty to report on behalf of everybody on their island to the Central Council, and lead the island on behalf of the Central Council. The Island Representatives are voted for out of all the current majors of that island, and sometimes other officials. *- ???, IR (Marie) *- ???, AIR (Marie) *- ???, IR (Charlîle) *- ???, AIR (Charlîle) *- Oliver Harris, IR (Lirum) *- ???, AIR (Lirum) *- ???, IR (Cere) *- ???, AIR (Cere) 'Island Guardians' The Island Guardians are spirits, chosen by Lumi, to protect the islands from spiritual, astral, soul-based, and empathic threats- threats which all psychics on the isles, bar a handful, are unable to protect themselves against right now. They also serve to watch for trouble on their island, and provide guidance to those who need it, and ask for it. The Guardian Spirits live in shrine-like temple structures, and out of choice, are walled off from the rest of the isles. This is a common practice for leaders of any kind in Astrala to physical distance themselves from those they lead. This is because you must then use your spirit to reach them, not only teaching you the importance of your spirit, but it makes you use your spirit, causing it to strengthen and heal. The public never sees the spirits, as the spirits rarely leave their shrines. Many seek out the island guardians for blessings in matters, or just spiritual aid, as each temple has many shrines on the outside of the wall- another Astralan practice. Even though it wasn't Lumi's or the spirits goal, a type of religion is building itself around the mysterious guardian spirits. The Island Guardians work with the Island Representatives, but only answer to the Central Council Lords and Ladies, Vice-Chancellor, and Chancellor. After an Island Representative has been elected, they must meet the guardian spirit of that island in person for their blessing and advise. It's mostly ceremonial. Each of the guardian spirits are very powerful spirits- powerful enough to defeat any member of the Elite Seven. This level of power is necessary though. Each have their own quirks and whims, but they all take their duty seriously. Using their powers, they keep a nearly constant eye on all public spaces on the Faraday Isles, punishing wrongdoing. It’s a combination of the Faraday’s Isles easy lifestyle and instant punishment that's given the isles the lowest crime rates in the world by a great margin. *- Shira (Marie) *- Beira (Charlîle) *- ??? (Lirum) *- ??? (Cere) 'Elite Seven' The Elite Seven are the most powerful and intellectual students in the First Psychic School. Selected by a rigorous process and several trials, they are the highest decision making body in the Psychic School. They are represented in the Central Council by one of the members they elect. However, they can all take part in the Central Council meetings if requested, or they just feel like it. They have great influence on the isles, and generally have direct connections to the Central Council Lords and Ladies, or even the Vice-Chancellor and Chancellor. They could be called the major celebrities of the isles, and can sway public opinions which great ease. Otherwise, they each have their own jobs and life styles. 'Elite Seven Representative' *- Victoria Charters 'Elite Seven Members' *- Alber Eichmann **- Cordula Eichmann *- Anthony Cole *- Barbara McCarthy *- Lucia Minniti *- Karen Akiyama *- Nozomi Ono 'Island Councils' The Island Councils see to the running of their islands. They are lead by the elected Island Representative, and are made up of the mayors of all cities and towns on that island, as well as other ministers, officials, and representatives of that island. 'City/Town Councils' The City/Town Councils see to the running of their cities/towns. They are lead by the mayor, and are made up of the major officials and representatives of that city/town. Category:Blog posts Category:Information